


Broken Toys

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Larry raised a psycho bitch, Lilly is a predator, Past Brainwashing, Save Violet is worse than Save Louis, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lilly visits Violet's cell the night after capturing her in the raid on Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth.----I hated the disproportionate punishment Louis received compared to Violet when he was captured versus her, and tried to justify through mighty headcanon how Violet's reaction to Clem saving her was in any way IC, especially if you romanced her.





	Broken Toys

Loud footsteps sounded along the boiler deck as two women marched across the old, rotten wooden floor. The prisoners retreated from their cell bars when they saw who it was had come to visit them. The boys were still recovering from shock and injury, respectively;  across from them, a little more down the hall in her own cell, the girl glared in a fury - she hadn’t stepped back from the bars at all.

Lilly’s interest was already piqued; this was the Violet who Minerva had so begged to be taken in without a scratch? A long, lanky, plain looking thing with dull straw-coloured hair and even duller green eyes? Not that Lilly cared much about looks. It wasn’t how it was before the world ended. She’d have taken comfort from whomever offered. Hell, all those years ago, in the motel room with Lee, she had almost made the proposition, just to get her mind off of the stress…

She approached Violet’s cell and nodded once to Dorian,

“Go get Minerva. I’ll be fine with this one.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

As Dorian walked back for the ladder, Lilly bent down to lift up the cell latch. She paused, expecting the girl inside to push against the door and throw her back in an attempt to escape. Nothing.

Standing up again, Lilly looked at Violet, locking eyes. There were embers in that green gaze, a dying fire as unchecked fear took over where anger once nestled. Pleased that she could still evoke such a response, Lilly opened the cell door and stepped inside.

Violet had backed up to one corner of the cell, keeping as much space between herself and Lilly as possible. That was okay. The older woman was in no rush.

“Minerva told me a lot about you. She still cares for you, did you know that?”

Silence was Violet’s only response, and Lilly took a step forwards, inching closer,

“Before we set out for the school, she begged me not to hurt you. She wanted to come, but we couldn’t have that, for obvious reasons,” a pause as she let Violet mull the words over, “After what happened to Yonatan, Abel, and that stupid boy who came rushing at me… we were lucky to grab you and the others. She was so happy that you were safe.”

The girl kept her stare to the ground, watching Lilly’s feet as they drew closer and closer. At last she opened her mouth and croaked,

“ _Stay away_.”

Head tilting, Lilly observed Violet as she balled her hands into fists. Would she actually hit her captor? Minerva had said she was smart, that she would come around once she accepted the situation. Taking a gamble, Lilly closed the distance, until she was looming over the girl. Violet wasn’t small, and came up to the eyes, but Lilly was the daughter of a big man, and in turn inherited an imposing stature.

“Don’t you want to see her again? Dorian is bringing her up right now. Wouldn’t you like to say hi after all this time?”

Violet closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. Her chest was heaving, her breath shallow as she pressed herself against the wall.

Lilly’s brows knitted; the girl was close to breaking, but still maintained a facade of resistance. It was a fragile one.

“Minerva missed you more than anything. She and Sophie were so lonely at first,” she extended a hand to slowly grasp Violet’s, “You know how they felt now, don’t you? Lonely.  As if you don’t belong? Maybe you always felt that way? Until Minnie helped you realize that you were more than what you thought you were. And now you have the chance to be together again.” Her hand squeezed, “The Delta doesn’t discourage love. It’s one of the few things the living have left.”

Violet finally met Lilly’s gaze again. Her eyes were wide, stunned by the touch and the intimacy of the words. Her breath had hitched, and Lilly knew she had her.

“Don’t fight it, Violet. Don’t hold on to something that was never there. The Delta looks after its people. We would never abandon you. Not like how Clementine abandoned you. Not like how Marlon abandoned the twins.” It was a dangerous play, using these names, especially given the context, but Lilly knew that she could afford to make this move. Violet was broken. Once the wall crumbled, there was no way of building it up again.

Footsteps from outside the cell made Lilly break apart and take a few steps back. She looked through the bars and saw Dorian standing outside. Behind her stood Minerva, face fraught as she tried to get a glimpse inside at the prisoner. With a wave of the hand, Lilly dismissed Dorian, and opened the door.

“Come in, Minerva.”

The red-haired girl entered the cell and froze just inside the threshold. She stared, mouth agape, at her former girlfriend, who now sat slumped down in the corner Lilly had forced her into. Looking to the older woman for permission, Minerva hesitated. Lilly smiled and began to make her way out, although not before pausing and gently raising a hand to rest on Minerva’s shoulder. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the girl’s lips before whispering,

“Take your time. Make her understand that _we_ are her family now.”

With a little pat, Lilly’s hand left its perch and returned to her side. She left the cell and walked for the upper deck.

She’d return for Clementine when the time was right. And she would break her.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed reading! <3


End file.
